<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>December 11, 2004 by orphan_account</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28089645">December 11, 2004</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account'>orphan_account</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>DC Animated Universe (Timmverse), DCU, Superman: The Animated Series</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 19:54:16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>190</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28089645</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>''I know what I'm doing!'' Supergirl snapped before the creature's tail knocked her down on one side.</p>
<p>''You were saying?'' Amos muttered as he suddenly smirked.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>December 11, 2004</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I never created DC canon.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>One scowl formed on Reverend Amos Howell's face after he viewed Supergirl battling a Smallville creature.<br/>''It's after midnight. Past your curfew. Remember?''</p>
<p>Supergirl frowned and glanced at Amos. ''You almost never check on me. Why are you starting?''</p>
<p>''I'm your father and I have to protect you. The Kents aren't going to be happy with me if you're harmed.''</p>
<p>''I know what I'm doing!'' Supergirl snapped before the creature's tail knocked her down on one side.</p>
<p>''You were saying?'' Amos muttered as he suddenly smirked.</p>
<p>Supergirl's frown remained. She flew into the creature's body and caused it to stumble. ''I thought preacher fathers always protected their daughters.''</p>
<p>''The creature never injured you,'' Amos said after one other scowl.</p>
<p>Supergirl began to lift the creature by its tail. After she flew to a barren area, she dropped the enemy and returned to Amos.</p>
<p>''At least you'll live to see another midnight,'' the preacher said.</p>
<p>Father and daughter's eyes were wide after they returned to the farm. When they viewed the scowling Kents.</p>
<p>''We may not live to see the next midnight,'' Amos muttered.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>THE END</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>